


From the Ashes

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has taken care of Harry for as long as he can remember. Now, it seems, it's Harry's turn.  Prompts given: Animagus, </p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Ashes

Severus came to consciousness to the faint scent of lavender and lemon and wondered how Hell could smell so peaceful.

He knew he must be dead. The last thing he remembered was standing in the boathouse with the Dark Lord who was telling him how he was the true master of the Elder Wand and that he had served his purpose. Then Nagini lunged. There was a sharp pain and what Severus could only describe as liquid fire rushing though his veins, searing him alive from the inside.

When Severus next opened his eyes, Potter was there looking the worse for wear pressing his fingers against Severus's throat and begging the Granger girl to help him. Their eyes locked briefly before Potter looked away. Severus grabbed at Potter's wrist and struggled to find the words he needed to say before realizing there wasn't much time for words, so he harshly whispered, "Look at me."

And Potter did.

Those eyes were the most beautiful things Severus had ever seen, and he allowed himself to drown in their teary verdant depths. Severus now realized - and what a time to realize such a thing - that while Potter looked an awful lot like James (the arse), the boy reminded him more and more of Lily. It was his seemingly unending Gryffindor need to stand up and do what needed to be done no matter what, while also ensuring that he did it in a respectful manner.

This was the Potter Severus wanted - no, needed - to remember. And as he gasped out his last remaining breaths, Severus allowed the tears to fall knowing he'd never have the chance to tell Potter - Harry - what resided in his heart.

****

So, yes. Severus knew he was well and truly dead. He had to be. And it was just his luck that he'd be tortured for all of eternity in what was most likely never-ending fields of lavender, with nothing or no one else.

All alone.

Except now, he could hear bird wings rustling nearby.

It took Severus minutes - hours? - to open his eyes. And when he did, he realized he was in the hospital wing. Poppy was several beds away tending to a child wrapped in bandages. He tried to call to her, but all that came out was a scratchy grunt. At the sound, Poppy's eyes shot up and she gave him a watery smile.

The sound of rustling wings returned and drew Severus's eyes from Poppy to the foot of his bed. The bird's vivid red and gold feathers shone so brightly even in the dim light from the candle on his bedside table. For a moment, Severus thought the bird was Fawkes before he remembered that Poppy told him Fawkes's last burning occurred on top of Dumbledore's tomb at the conclusion of the memorial service.

The phoenix sat on the rail of foot board and Severus could not take his eyes off it. The bird looked back at him, eyes blinking. It was at that moment that Severus was completely taken by the bird's unusual eyes. While Fawkes was the only phoenix he had ever seen in person, Dumbledore told him several years ago that phoenixes only have beady black eyes.

This particular phoenix's eyes were a very distinctive shade of green. A shade he remembered quite specifically.

When Severus attempted to call out Harry's name and the only sound to come from his lips was a scratching choke, the phoenix turned to look directly at him and appeared to consider this for a moment before it flaped it's wings and hovered over the bed before bursting into a ball of flames.

And all Severus thought of in that moment was that he wanted to follow the phoenix into the fire.

****

When Severus rouses again, it's because of a warm hand grasping his own. He doesn't want to open his eyes. Doesn't want to know who it is that is holding on to him so tight. For the first time in all the years since he's taken the Mark, Severus is afraid.

Then he hears the low, begging voice. "Severus, please come back. Please."

And he opens his eyes and is immediately submersed into a world of emerald green and love.


End file.
